


An Awkward Date

by DreamerCynist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Films, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerCynist/pseuds/DreamerCynist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate version of the Avatar!verse set in the modern day, Katara and Zuko go out on a date to the pictures.  Short, shameless fluff that I wrote for Zutara Week ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Date

Katara sat in the middle row of the cinema. She was calmly drinking from a bottled water she had brought earlier and had long lost any interest in the film she was watching, not that she could really be blamed. The film was nothing special, just a run-of-the-mill slasher that relied more on gore and jump scares than anything else. She would have gone to see something more interesting had the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately, this was the only thing that was playing that week. She let out a sigh and looked over to the young man on her right, who was the only reason she hadn't walked out by now.

Zuko wasn't enjoying the movie himself, but for a different reason. As much as he hated to admit it, the film did terrify him to a certain degree. Whether out of bravado or simply because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his date, he tried to keep it hidden. But Katara was not easily fooled. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was more scared than he let on.

But then, he couldn't hide it for much longer. In response to one scene (which in Katara's mind was the sole truly scary part of the film), Zuko let out an uncharacteristic scream and hugged Katara tight. He blinked for a moment before he regained his composure and let go. "I wasn't that scared" he said.

Her response was to hug him back, smile and say "Liar".

THE END


End file.
